2 Broke Powerpuff Girls
This segment is a crossover of 2 Broke Girls and the Powerpuff Girls. This segment is from the episode [[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls']]. Plot Two of the Powerpuff Girls (Bubbles and Buttercup) find themselves working at a diner. References *Times Square *Whitney Heroes *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium (appeared on TV screen) Villains *Him *Mojo Jojo *Gangreen Gang (appeared on TV screen) **Ace **Grubber **Lil' Autro **Snake **Big Billy Other Characters *Customer *Audience Transcript Narrator: Girls! Utonium! Cartoon pandemonium! These were the ingredients for the perfect cartoon! And the head honcho's added an extra ingredient to the concoction: Permanentnt Hiatus! Now, Bubbles and Buttercup are completely broke, and working at a diner! They are... 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls! Blossom's doing great by the way. (Title Card: 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls) Buttercup: Ugh, I hate being a waitress! Bubbles: Because of the hours? Buttercup:' '''Because I have no fingers! Why do we take these jobs? (Him appears.) '''Him': Because you squandered all your money!' AND NOW YOU WORK FOR HIM!' (Scene zooms to some oldie.) Him: No, not him-him!' ME'-Him! Ugh, this never gets easy. (Him disapears.) Customer: Hey, uh, small flying child! Get me a burger, medium-medium rare. (Buttercup prepares the burger and hands it to the customer.) Customer: I said medium-medium rare! This is medium-medium-MEDIUM-rare! (Buttercup gets angry.) Bubbles: Buttercup, let it go. Buttercup: You're right, I'll let it go... into space!! (Buttercup kicks the customer into space.) Don't come back without a tip! (Him appears.) Him: YOU'RE FIRED! '''Thank you, come again! (Him bites into the burger and disapears.) (scene cuts to apartment) '''Buttercup: Now we're broke and jobless! Bubbles: We could always go out of Blossom, she's made a fortune as a motivational speaker. (Scene cuts to theater.) Blossom: And what's the key to sucess? Crowd: Never stop blossoming. Blossom: Never stop blossoming, very good people! (scene cuts back to apartment) Buttercup: We told Blossom we could do this on our own and we're not going back to her! Bubbles: Don't worry, I have a plan. And all it needs is a big cup of sugar. (scene cuts to Time Square. Man drops coin in a cup.) Bubbles: A quarter! Hurray! Buttercup: How much is rent? (Bubbles pulls out a calculator and starts doing math.) Bubbles: 5,200 quarters. (girls start weeping) (The 2 girls get kicked out.) Mojo Jojo: YOU have not paid your rent, therefore you will be evicted! Eviction costs are at the price you'll pay when your rent is not paid to me, Mojo Jojo, your landlord, who invested much money wisely and bought real estate with a loaner chief with a 30 year rate streak of 4.2! (Slams door.) Buttercup: GREAT! We're broke, jobless, AND living under a billboard for Whitney! Bubbles: Well, it can't get any worse! (The "Whitney: Half of all Sitcoms end in Cancellation," billboard gets replaced with a billboard that says "Blossom into Blossom: On Sale Now!") Buttercup: Fine. (Gets dragged by Bubbles.) Blossom: Pfft! Just another puff piece. Well, look who came crawling back!! Buttercup: I was dragged. Bubbles: We need money! Blossom: Have you tried working!? Buttercup: These pupils aren't drawn big for affects, sister! It's from the lack of sleep! Blossom: Very well, just admit it that I was right and you need me. Buttercup: Fine, you were right. Can we have money now!? Blossom: I'll do you one better: I'll give you a job at my master Blossom empire. I've got a record label, a TV show, a petting zoo, and... (Scene cuts back to the diner.)...a diner. So, good luck, girls! (Blossom heads back to the industry.) Buttercup: Great, we're back where we started. Bubbles: YAY! Now we're just broke again! 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls! (The customer lands.) Buttercup: I said not to come back without a tip! Customer: Uh, here you go. (Segment ends.) Trivia *Antagonist: Mojo Jojo and Him (Maybe) *Three of the Gangreen Gang (Ace, Grubber and Lil' Arturo) appeared on the TV screen. *Tara Strong, who voiced Bubbles in the original series, reprises her role as Bubbles. Also Tom Kane, who voiced Him in the original series, reprises his role as Him. *Bubbles and Buttercup were broke for the entire parody, except for the quarter they got in Times Square and the tip they got at the end. *5,200 Quarters divided by 4 = 1,300 Dollars. Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts